


Who's Stiles?

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: How the Scene Should Have Gone - Sterek Edition [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode: s06e01 Memory Lost, Face Holding, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Protective Derek Hale, Reminiscing, Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: “Malia and Lydia were trying to follow one of Lydia’sfeelings. Liam, Mason, and Hayden are probably getting into trouble, you know how kids can get.” Scott waved them off and Derek raised an accusatory eyebrow at Scott. “Hey, we weren’t that bad!” Scott defended. Derek crossed his arms over his chest and laughed.“You’re telling me that Stiles hasn’t been running headfirst into danger since this Alex kid was found?” Scott tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. Derek mimicked his pose. “What?”“Who’s Stiles?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: How the Scene Should Have Gone - Sterek Edition [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668073
Comments: 28
Kudos: 291





	Who's Stiles?

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely going to be the first of MANY 6a rewrites and I regret _nothing_. This season reminded me why I love the show so much and just elevated the feelings I already had for Stiles. 
> 
> Naturally, I wanted to make it Sterek. So I hope you enjoy my Sterek take at the scene where Stiles is taken by the Wild Hunt.

“Thanks for coming back, Derek. I just think we’re in over our heads with this one,” Scott started, kicking some loose gravel in the parking lot of the high school. 

“I told you when I left that I was only a phone call away. Stiles took that a little more seriously than you did, but…” Derek trailed off. Stiles had called him nearly every night to tell them of all the adventures he had missed in Beacon Hills. He didn’t realize how much he had waited for his phone to ring until he didn’t get his usual call the night before. When Scott had called him bright and early the following morning, Derek’s heart had sunk and he prepared himself for the worst news. While the Wild Hunt wasn’t the best news, he knew the pack could figure out how to defeat anything. 

“I shouldn’t have left Alex alone. It was my fault he was taken and--” Derek cut him off with a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently to urge Scott to look up at him. 

“Hey, if this is what you think it is, we may all be in over our heads. Now, where’s the rest of the pack? Don’t you all follow each other around like lost puppies?” Derek teased. Scott gaped up at him as if he couldn’t believe that a semblance of a joke left Derek’s lips. Derek had felt himself changing with a break from Beacon Hills and it was nice to see someone else notice. 

“Malia and Lydia were trying to follow one of Lydia’s _feelings_. Liam, Mason, and Hayden are probably getting into trouble, you know how kids can get.” Scott waved them off and Derek raised an accusatory eyebrow at Scott. “Hey, we weren’t that bad!” Scott defended. Derek crossed his arms over his chest and laughed. 

“You’re telling me that Stiles hasn’t been running headfirst into danger since this Alex kid was found?” Scott tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. Derek mimicked his pose. “What?”

“Who’s Stiles?” Scott asked and Derek didn’t have the time to question as Scott’s phone was ringing in his pocket. “Hold on,” Scott said, answering his phone. Derek heard Stiles’ familiar voice but it wasn’t enough to quell his panic. “Hey--” Scott said slowly, shrugging at Derek as he held up one finger and put the phone on speaker. 

“Scott, Scott, where are you? Where are you right now?” Stiles yelled. He sounded out of breath like he was running from something or someone and Derek had never hated a sound more. Scott’s quizzical face glanced up at him again and Derek resisted the urge to scream. 

“Who is this?” Derek grabbed the phone before Scott could say anything else and held it up to his ear. 

“Stiles, Stiles, are you there?” There was silence, the only sound to be heard was the shuddering and hollow breaths he recognized as Stiles’. “Stiles! Pick up the phone!” Derek yelled into the speaker, hoping his voice was loud enough that Stiles would listen. Just one time, he wanted Stiles to listen to him. He heard rustling and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“D-Derek? Derek, is that you?” Stiles asked, his voice weak and timid. Derek’s heart panged in his chest. 

“Yeah, it’s me, Stiles. I’m with Scott in the parking lot at the front of the school. Where are you? I’ll come to you,” Derek said. He barely noticed the sun falling behind Scott’s shoulder. 

“I’m inside the school, but Derek, I can hear them. They’re coming,” Stiles whispered, his voice eerily calm. Derek heard the shakiness of Stiles’ breath and new he was trying to mask his fear.

“Stay where you are, okay? Stay where you are and I’ll find you!” Derek said into the phone as he pushed through the bundle of students, teachers, and officers crowding the entry. 

“Son, you can’t go in there!” He knew it was the Sheriff the second he heard the name and froze, turning to him. 

“It’s Stiles, he’s in trouble, I have to--”

“Calm down, kid. There’s no one left in the building.” Before Derek could argue, the Sheriff grabbed onto his arm. “Is Stiles a student here?” He asked and Derek pulled his arm from the Sheriff’s grasp and kept running. He maneuvered expertly through the hallways, following the scent that was uniquely Stiles, but it was drifting every second. 

“Stiles, Stiles!” He yelled into the phone but only the dial tone echoed through the speaker. He swore, crushing the phone in his hand and letting it fall to the floor with a crash. He pushed open the back doors and relief flooded through him when he saw Stiles standing alone out in the open. 

“Derek, go back inside! They can’t get you if you don’t see them!” Derek surged forward, sprinting to Stiles’ and pulling him into his arms. Stiles was shaking, his eyes darting every which way and Derek saw nothing. 

“Where are they? Stiles, I can’t help you if I can’t see them!” Derek said, his voice filled with frustration. Stiles was grasping at his arm, close to where the Sheriff had touched him earlier, and it shot chills through Derek’s body. 

“They’re coming for _me_ , Derek. You have to get out of here,” Stiles begged, the hand on his arm pushing him away instead of pulling him closer. Derek turned and held Stiles’ face in his hands, his eyes flashing gold in warning. 

“I’m not going anywhere, idiot,” Derek said. Stiles choked out a laugh and jumped from fear which Derek attributed to what he couldn’t see. “Use that big brain of yours, Stiles, and think us out of this,” Derek urged as he turned back around, his hand staying on Stiles’ waist as he tried to use his body to protect Stiles’ from something invisible. He would do whatever it took to save him. 

“Jeep, my jeep. It’s gotta be faster than the horses,” Stiles said to himself. Derek turned again and raised an eyebrow. 

“Horses?” Stiles shot him an ‘are you kidding me’ look and reached for Derek’s hand before pulling him toward the back parking lot. 

“There’s too many for you to fight.” Derek didn’t like the defeated tone in Stiles’ voice and held his hand that much tighter. “Don’t wolf out on what you can’t see, okay? Get in!” Stiles yelled, pushing Derek to the passenger’s side of the jeep. They got in together and Stiles pulled out his keys. 

As he fumbled with them, Derek could hear his heart racing and smell the fear wafting off of him. “Stiles, you have to--” Stiles stopped and Derek’s heart stopped with him. He looked up, his eyes roaming the surroundings as his breathing slowed with each dart of his vision. 

“What are you doing? You have to drive!” Derek yelled, slamming his hand on the dashboard and staring at Stiles with wide eyes. He heard the click of the key exiting the ignition and held his breath. 

“There’s no time,” Stiles whispered, turning toward Derek and holding out a hand to cup his face gently. “You know what’s happening,” Stiles said, barely a question in his voice. Derek nodded and leaned into Stiles’ touch, letting his own hand press over Stiles’. 

“It’s not going to, not if you _go_ ,” Derek pleaded, reaching his hand out to grab at Stiles’ shirt. He always hated the t-shirts Stiles wore; always flowing behind him and easy for enemies to grab onto and catch him. But the boy was too stupid, too prideful to think about changing something so small for his safety. Derek didn’t want him to change. 

“It is, Derek. You’re going to forget me, just like you saw Scott and-- and my dad do,” Stiles gulped and licked his lips, a motion Derek had memorized and could _never_ forget. 

“I’ll remember, I can’t-- I won’t--” Stiles leaned forward, resting his forehead against Derek’s as they breathed each other in. Derek wouldn’t forget his scent; the oil that filled the jeep Stiles loved so much, the deep forest scented cologne his father had bought him on his 16th birthday to impress the ladies of Beacon Hills. 

“You _will_ , but you-- Derek, you have to find some way to remember me, okay?” Derek nodded, pressing forward and inhaling the nerves, the fear, the aroma that made up Stiles’ entire being. He couldn’t forget that. He wouldn’t let himself. 

“Stiles--” Derek choked out, his hand gripping tighter at Stiles’ shirt as he pulled his head away from his neck to meet his eyes again. How could he forget Stiles’ eyes; the way they shined when the light hit them right, the way they always teased Derek with every blink, the thick eyelashes that covered them a breeze on his face every time Stiles tossed him a wink. 

“We didn’t let ourselves have a lot of memories, I know that, and I regret that more than I thought I would, but-- Remember me saving your life in the pool, holding us up for hours while we both pretended to have selfish reasons for it,” Stiles said, closing his eyes like he was trying to lose himself in his own memories. “All the time we spent in these exact seats, you bleeding out or injuring me for making light of the ridiculous situations we always seemed to get ourselves in,” Stiles joked, gesturing around the car. 

Derek growled low in his chest and brought Stiles’ hands back to his face. “I’ll remember every single phone call from when I was gone, every time your touch brought me-- brought me back from the darkest parts of me,” Derek agreed, nodding his head as Stiles placed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Remember all the walls you’ve pushed me up against for absolutely no reason and every time you--” Stiles choked on unshed tears and wiped his thumbs under Derek’s eyes to catch the ones Derek didn’t realize had been falling. “Every time you believed in me. I knocked you out of a love spell and punched you awake on too many occasions to count, okay?” Stiles nodded as if he was hoping Derek remembered those memories. Derek couldn’t believe Stiles thought he could forget. 

“Stiles, I--” Stiles shook his head and swiped a thumb over Derek’s lips to stop him from speaking. Derek stayed silent because it was all that he could do. 

“Remember every time you saved my life. I can never forget those times, Derek. I didn’t deserve saving half of them but you still _saved me_ .” _You saved me, too_ , Derek thought, “and I can only hope you’ll save me again,” Stiles laughed but truth shined in his voice. The small smile on his face faltered for a moment as his gaze wandered back out the window. 

“I’ll remember-- I’ll--” Derek promised, shaking his head as he kept his eyes on Stiles, scared to look away if even for a moment. 

“Derek, Reme--” Stiles stuttered, his throat catching again as Stiles’ scent began to drift away. Derek shook his head quickly, inhaling as deep as he could as he grabbed onto Stiles’ wrists and held them tightly. “Remember that I love you,” Stiles whispered. Derek could only watch as Stiles was pulled backward, the touch of his hands a ghost on Derek’s skin. 

Derek looked down with tears clouding his vision at his hands, trembling and white from the tight grip he had on-- on-- 

Stiles. 

Stiles was gone. 

Who--

Who’s Stiles?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Sterek obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Sterek content and use my ask to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj) and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
